Nathanial.Edwards22 And LexiTano Cute Star Wars Story
LexiTano Cute It all began on a day in the Jedi Temple when someone shouted, "Hey Lexi!". She waved with a smiling look on her face. "Hey.", she said in a reply. "So, are you ready for the big game tonight?" He had big brown bold eyes. His dark hair was shaggy as usual and his lips were closed. "Yes, yes I am." "Well that's great!" Lexi spun around as someone was tapping her shoulder. "Hey Tano! Glad to see you!" "Hey. What's up?" "Nothing. Just hanging around at the Jedi Temple as usual. What about you?" "Nothing much. Just the same old days." "Ready for the big game tonight?", he said. I heard it's going to be really good. Better from last year." He nudged her. "Yep. I'm so ready! Can't wait!" "I know. Me either. It's so exciting." I liked him. He seemed very fulfilling to me. He is so gentle towards others. I loved his dark brown eyes. They were as dark as a dark chocolate Hershey's bar. I also love his really nice tan skin. He plays Hockey if that's what your asking. He is on a really good team and says he is one of the best players out there. I always had this dream where we were together..you know..boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just I don't have the urge to ask him out yet like I wanted to. He likes me to, but he also likes this other girl Sara Joe. Her and I don't talk as much because we both know we like him and he likes us. The times we do talk is just plain annoying because we fight every time. So I try to ignore her most of the time. I always wonder who he likes the best. "So..what's your plan on getting to the game tonight?" He asked. I said, "I don't know. I was trying to figure that out these days." "What do you mean? I could take you!" He said full of excitement. "Maybe." I said. "How would you do that?" I asked. "I mean..you don't have to Borsk Wompdreamer." "Well, I want to. I want to make you happy." I said with a shy look on my face, "Well..ok. But how would you take me?" I teased. He looked at me, smiled and said, "I could walk with you and we could talk about our big dreams together." He teased back. We both giggled. It was night. I was just about to sit down with Borsk for the big game. We were somewhere in the middle. "So." I said nervously. "I wanted to ask you something." By that time I was shaking. "Yes?" He said. I said, "Well..I..you know..you know about Sara Joe..right..? I began to stammer. "Yes. I remember. Why do you ask?" He said. "Well..I was going to ask you if.." Suddenly I heard the sound of the game starting. The first hit was by a guy. The sound of it sounded like a buzz. The opponent blocked. They continued with the buzzing and trembling hits as everyone cheered around us. One of the players did a backflip off the wall. "Wow. Not impressed. I can do all those kinds of tricks myself." I giggled. Borsk stared at me intently. "Of course you can! You're in competitive gymnastics and you compete with a team. Am I right?" I laughed. "Yep. That's me! And you do competitive hockey. Right?" He said, "Yes. That's correct!" I said, "Pretty cool!" And we both stared and laughed with each other. "Are you enjoying the game?" He asked. "Yes, are you?" I said. He said, "Yes." Nathan.Edwards22 I was just about to enter the Jedi Temple when someone bumped into me. It was my best friend, Jon Archer. Jon was clearly a maniac sometimes. You know why? He would sometimes shout out embarrassing stuff I did in public. Like who would do that? Like that one time when him and I were on a mission on Umbara to spy on Sith with this one guy. He told us before he loves to hear and keep secrets. So Jon decided to tell him about me beating up this one other guy for stealing two of my sweet lightsabers and making a scene in public. Now that was embarrassing. But what's even more embarrassing is that Jon and I were supposed to be the only ones to know that. But on the other hand Jon is a pretty cool guy. In fact, he's pretty interesting once you get to know him enough. "Hey Nathan my man. Could you do me a favor please?" He shook my hand in a bro way, with our wrists touching against each other. I just get so nervous when he asks me to do a favor for him. Usually his favors are about getting back with his ex. His ex hates me too even when I didn't do anything. But I think it's because I'm his friend. "Depends on what the favor is." I say. "Ok..well...would you consider tricking her meeting me here?" He grinned. "Oh come one." I said, "Do I really have to do this man?" "If you want to keep being my best friend..otherwise I'll get another one." He teased. "Alright." I said back. "But only if you do me a favor." "Oh come on. Why me?" "Hey, you're the one who wanted me to do a favor for you which was to have her meet you here. So is it a deal or not?" He sighed. "Fine. So, what's your side of the favor?" Usually mine was about anything. "Would you mind if you bought my birthday cake for me?" My birthday was in 2 days and I still haven't bought my cake like I was supposed to. "Sure thing." He said this in a way of unsureness as if he was about to jump off a bridge. "Your really sure?" I teased him back. "Yes." He said. "Yes I am." Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with him. Maybe it's because he is way too funny or cool to hang out with. Or maybe it's both. Who knows? Anyway, we were both messing around as usual. Category:Candidates for deletion